rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Knock, knock. Who's there? Pain.
Knock, knock. Who's there? Pain. is the eleventh episode of the series. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut *Lopez Blue Team *Tucker *Caboose *Tex Plot The episode begins with Grif retelling the events of the previous episode, Check Out the Treads on That Tank, to Sarge while Lopez repairs the warthog. Fully taking the blame for his ill-tactical battle plan, Sarge and Lopez jokingly give him a 10-second head start to run away before shooting at him, only to shoot at him anyway, but narrowly missing. Meanwhile, at Blue Base, Tucker briefs Tex of their current situation while Tex uses Caboose for "target practice", scaring him. While ignoring Tucker's attempts at friendly conversation, Tex decides to leave in order to infiltrate the Red Base, kill all the Red Team members, and retrieve Blue Team's flag back. Back at Red Base, Donut expresses curiosity if Command would let him have his own color armor seeing as how he had taken the flag from Blue Team single-handedly. Simmons disagrees saying that he thought he was buying it from a store, but might instead give Grifs armor to him since he was responsible for the damaged jeep. Just then, Tex (in active-camouflage) throws a plasma grenade at Donuts head. Thinking its some sort of pulsating-"spider", he pleads for Grif and Simmons to take it off him before unexpectedly detonating. In the ensuing chaos, Tex quickly attacks Grif and Simmons, knocking them unconscious. Transcript Sarge and Grif are standing next to the Warthog which is now on its side behind Red Base. Lopez is crouched over it, repairing it. A socket wrench is heard in the background. Grif: And then I thought, you know, we could sneak around the side while they were hiding behind the rock, but uh, well that's when the tank showed up and.. shit just started blowin' up. I don't know. (sighs) Sarge: (exhales in exasperation) Grif, do you have any godly idea how much this piece of equipment costs? Grif: I-I don't know, uh, like, uh, what.. ten, ten.. twenty, twenty-five bucks, maybe? Uh, you-you're gonna kill me now, aren't you? Sarge: Tell you what, Grif, I'm a fair man. I'll give you a ten-second head start here before I let Lopez do anything he wants to ya. Lopez stops working and stands up to face Grif. Grif: Guys, I just want you to know, I'm really, really sorry here, and- Lopez puts down his tool for a gun. Sarge: Five Mississippi. Six Mississippi. Grif: (backing away) Okay, uh, I guess I better get going then. Lopez and Sarge look at each other then turn and start firing at Grif off screen. Grif: Hey guys, that's not funny! Somebody could get hurt here. Cut to the top of Blue Base where Tucker is standing next to Tex who is firing at something. Tucker: That's basically it, sir. They have five guys over there and a big jeep. Tex: And your flag. (reloads) Tucker: Right, that too. Tex throws a grenade at something. Tucker: Uh, hey, Tex? I don't know what it's been like at your other bases, but we try not to use other soldiers as target practice here. Camera pans, showing Tex has been firing "at" Caboose. Caboose: I'm scared. Tex starts looking over various weapons. Caboose runs up to Tex and Tucker. Tucker: So, you've got the Special Forces black armor, I see. Were you in the Special Forces at some point? Tex: (looks at Tucker while reloading a gun) Tucker: Yeah, I used to have black armor too. It was black because I got this stuff all over it from th- Tex runs off. Tucker: Oh, okay, you gotta go? I'll see you later. Caboose: (whispering loudly) I don't think he likes you. Tucker: ...Thanks. Tucker and Caboose run up to the edge of the base. Tucker: Where are you going? Tex: Red Base. Kill everybody. Get the flag back. Caboose: Oh... Okay! We'll just stay here and guard the trans.. porter... Cut to Grif on top of Red Base. Grif: So, Sarge thought my strategy had merit, but was poorly executed, probably because SOMEBODY didn't believe in it. Simmons: Bullshit. He told me he thought you were a retarded monkey, and he's gonna suspend your weapon privileges. Donut: Hey, since I captured the flag, d'ya think they'll give me my own color armor now? Simmons: What do you mean "captured"? You thought you were buying it at the store, you idiot. Donut: Still, you think there's a shot? Simmons: Maybe they'll give you Grif's armor, since he destroyed the Warthog. Grif: Hyeah, heh-wait... You don't.. You don't think they'd do that, do you? Cut to Sarge watching Lopez fix the Warthog. A socket wrench is heard in the background. Sarge: Try connectin' that hose to that metal thingy there. Lopez stands up. Sarge: I think that's what's makin' that rattle. Lopez turns and faces Sarge. Sarge: I think I'll let you do it. Lopez returns to work. Invisible Tex runs behind Sarge. Sarge: What the...? What was that? Cut to Grif. Grif: Simmons, what's going on? What's over there? Simmons: (looking over the edge of the base) I thought I saw something for a second. Camera pans down to reveal invisible Tex, then cuts back to Grif. Grif: Hey rookie, tuck the flag some place safe until we can figure out what's goin' on. Donut: Good idea. I was sick of carrying this thing anyway. (drops the flag into the middle of the base) Cut to Tex, then to Grif and Simmons looking off the edge of the base. '' '''Simmons:' Did you hear that? Grif: Yeah. Donut: (whispering) Hey! What's going on? Cut' to Tex who throws a plasma grenade, then cut to Grif and Simmons from behind. Grif turns around''. '''Grif: What the fuck? Cut' to Donut who has the plasma grenade stuck to his helmet.'' '''Donut: What? Simmons: (turns around) What is that thing? Donut: (concerned) What thing? Grif: There's somethin' on your head. Donut: What, is it a spider? Get it off! Simmons: No, it's not a spider, it's, like a.. blue thing. Donut: What, like a blue spider? Get it off! Grif: It's not a spider! Calm down. It's some kinda.. fuzzy, pulsating thing. Donut: That doesn't sound much better than a spider. Simmons: Does it hurt? Donut: No. Simmons: Maybe we should try to take it off. Grif: Good idea. Go for it. Simmons: Me? By "we" I meant "you". Asshole. Donut: Well somebody needs to get it off. Look, it might be dangerous. The grenade explodes. Grif and Simmons: Son of a bitch! Fade to black with sounds of people being hit. Grif: Sim- Where'd he go? More sounds of people being hit. Grif: Don't kill me, I'm too good looking to die! Videos Knock, knock. Who's there? Pain.|Original Knock, knock. Who's there? Pain. - Episode 11 - Red vs. Blue Season 1|Remastered Category:Episodes Category:Season 1